Sweet 18 Badgirl Style
by badgirlsam
Summary: WEll as a sweet valley senior year fan, i was a little diasppointed with the last book in the series sweet 18 so i decided to write it how I think it should have ended. So, plz read and review and enjoy!PS..i am a big connerandliz fan so watch out!
1. Default Chapter

"**Sweet 18" Badgirl style **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters I am about to write about. Damn. **

**ROAD TRIP**

"LIZ!" Jessica bellowed at the top of her lungs. Where was her sister? The Wakefield house was only so big. "Elizabeth!" She screamed, slightly softer this time. She frowned. She knew she was getting older, but her eighteenth birthday isn't exactly going over the hill and she hadn't expected not being able to yell as loudly as she used to. Jeez. Jessica began to march up the stairs, meaning to barge into her sister's room, but suddenly Elizabeth emerged, looking as fresh as a rose on top of the landing. Jessica stopped abruptly three steps below her sister and let a breath of frustrated air. Must Elizabeth be so clean and dressed, and she, who just slaved away two hours in her last cheerleading practice look as if she'd been dragged backward through a keyhole?

Jessica could see her sister take in her haggard appearance, but right now, she could care less about appearance. "Liz, ohmigod, did you not hear me calling you just now?"

"Yeah, I did, but I was on the phone. It was Tia. She had to talk to me about some last minute stuff for the party." Elizabeth walked with Jessica to Jessica's room. "What's up, Jess?"

"You will so not believe this. You know that road trip Tia and the guys are always talking about? Yeah, well...Andy just told me the greatest news. He said that since Tia wanted to take Trent along, and he wanted to take Dave, they've decided to take two cars." Jessica paused for breath. "So two cars can fit ten people right? So, they other than Conner, Tia, Trent, Andy and Dave…it's going to be Evan, Jade, Jeremy, me and you!" Jessica finished with a squeal. She watched her sister's face turned from shock to excitement. Then, the two of them grabbed each other's arms and began screaming and jumping around the room. Finally, Jessica collapsed on the floor in a sweaty heap of giggles.

"It's going to be so fun," she murmured dreamily. Suddenly Elizabeth's expression changed.

"Ohmigod, Jess, Mom and Dad." she said.

"Oh, them." Jessica sat up straight. "Don't worry about it. I asked, and it took some pleading, and a lot of reminders about how hard we worked all year, us getting accepted to all the schools we wanted, you and Oxford, blah, blah, blah. They said yes."

"You are kidding me. Don't lie to me, Jess. They said yes?" Elizabeth sank down onto the floor beside her sister. "They said yes." She proclaimed.

"I know." Jessica turned toward her sister, sitting gypsy-style. "Just imagine, Liz, me and Jeremy curled up in the back seat…sleeping under the stars, how romantic!"

Elizabeth giggled. "Yeah that is going to be romantic. Just don't kill us all with your love fest."

"Maybe we will." Jessica sighed. "That way, I'll have him all to myself."

"Ew." Elizabeth screwed up her face. "I can just picture it. You and Jeremy in the backseat of one car, Tia and Trent in the other."

"Don't forget about Evan and Jade." Jessica said pointedly. "Oh, and Dave and Andy."

"Oh, my God! Why are there so many lovebirds on this trip? How will I survive?" Elizabeth feigned terror.

"Don't worry, Conner will be your comfort." Jessica coughed. "Talk about lovebirds," she said in a rush.

"Whatever, Jess." Elizabeth got up from the floor.

"Don't whatever me, Liz. We all know what happened on prom night. That kiss,"

"Jess, Conner and I are over. We both know that. Now it's just time for the rest of you all to play catch up."

"You may think that Liz," Jessica smiled innocently. "There are some of us who know better."

**Jade Wu**

**Senior Will **

**To Jessica I leave – the broom to HOJ and the top of the pyramid**

**To Elizabeth- a fun time whenever you need it.**

**To Jeremy- a cappuccino at the coffeehouse- to you I dedicate my belly-button ring.**

**To Conner- some helium to help you lighten up**

**To Lila- the Mademoiselle magazine I borrowed from you last year**

**To Melissa- I don't want to start**

**To Evan- frequent-flyer miles, the keys to my heart, my everything**

**Party!**

Elizabeth surveyed the Riot. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was her and Jessica's birthday party, and the entire senior year had turned out to help them celebrate and also to release stress from finals. She could also spot some juniors in the crowd, obviously happy to be included in the fun.

She sat down on a stool in front of the bar, exhausted from the non-stop dancing she had enjoyed. She had left her friends on the dance floor, after having finally convinced them to allow her to take a break. She laughed at the memory of Tia threatening to handcuff their hands together. She scanned the throbbing crowd for her sister, but Jessica was no doubt in the middle of the action with Jeremy. Elizabeth smiled. She was glad that they were all having fun.

Glancing at her wrist-watch, she could tell despite the dim light that it was past midnight. She spared a brief thought for the fact that she had to get up early enough for graduation the next day, but then she pushed it to the back of her head. It wasn't every day your turned eighteen and threw a huge bash.

"Hey," she heard a male voice say softly. She turned around to see Conner standing a couple inches away from her in a clingy green tee and cargo pants. He looked amazing.

"Conner, hi," she waved a hand to invite him to sit next to her and he quickly obliged. " Enjoying the party?"

"It's great. You guys did a good job." He nodded. "Enjoying your birthday?" He lowered his head and looked at her.

"It's the best."

"Good." He put his hand in his pocket and retrieved a small rectangular box. "I didn't want to leave this on the gift table too. I saw Aaron Dallas standing around there a lot." He gave a throaty laugh. Elizabeth glanced at the gift table which was stacked with presents of all shapes, sizes and colours. Conner cleared his throat and began fidgeting with the box in his had. Elizabeth caught herself thinking how cute he was when he was nervous.

"Besides, I already put a present for both you and Jessica there." Conner coughed. "This one is just for you." He placed the velvet-coated box into her hand gingerly. "Happy Birthday, Elizabeth. I hope you like it."

Elizabeth opened the box to reveal a gorgeous necklace that bore dazzling blue topaz stones wrapped intricately with sliver in a vine-like design. Elizabeth released her breath without even knowing she was holding it. She traced her finger on the stones gently. Finally she tore her eyes away from the necklace to look up at Conner's anticipating face.

"Conner, it's beautiful. You really shouldn't have,"

"I know. I wanted to." Conner looked away as a sweeping blush rose up his face.

"I love it Conner. Thank you," she pulled him in a hug. When they released, Conner was smiling.

"Well, Liz, in the movies, when a guy gives a girl a necklace, she never has one on already and he always puts on the one he bought for her onto her bare neck." He motioned to Elizabeth's lavaliere necklace. "But I guess they can't all be perfect, right?"

Elizabeth laughed. "But then in the movies, someone always dies or the guy turns out to be an abusive husband or stuff. So, I guess, we're making our own storyline."

Conner chuckled and then his face turned serious. "Would you like to dance?"

Suddenly Elizabeth felt energized. She bounced up from her seat and put the necklace in her purse. "I thought you would never ask… but first give me a minute to talk to the DJ."

Elizabeth maneuvered through the crowd until she was at the DJ's table. She whispered into Cedric's ear quickly, and he mock-bowed to her. "At you command, milady," he said. Elizabeth laughed and moved back to where Conner was standing. He took her hand and led her on to the dance floor. He held her close and she buried her face into his chest inhaling his musky scent. She smiled contentedly into him as the opening strains of "This I Promise You" by N Sync began. Elizabeth lost herself in him and in the dance. She held him closer, wondering what it was that made them let go of each other. Everyone else faded away, and all there was in the world was she and Conner. Suddenly she felt his hand release her and move up to her chin. He lifted her face up to his, and they stopped moving. She looked into his green eyes and she could feel herself melting into him. He lowered his face toward hers. Their lips touched gently and pulled back so he could look at her.

"Liz, if I kiss you now, I don't think I will ever stop," he murmured. Elizabeth smiled. Then she put her hand behind his neck and brought his head down to hers as she kissed him. Their lips melded and she could feel it throughout her body. His hand went under her hair and he pressed his body to hers. Elizabeth never wanted it to end.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth jolted out of her kiss with Conner as she heard her sister's frantic voice. She looked around, trying to catch her bearings and locate her sister in the crowd. Suddenly someone pulled her violently by the upper arm and began literally dragging her through the crowd. It was a flushed Jessica. Jessica led her twin into the girl's room.

"What were you doing!" Jessica asked loudly as she plopped down on the tiled countertop near the sink.

"I _was_ kissing Conner until _you_ interrupted me!" Elizabeth said shrilly. She could barely focus on Jessica's face. She may have been in the bathroom with her sister, but her mind had remained outside with Conner. "Why did you interrupt us Jessica?"

"Well if you would stop focusing on you and your on-again off-again guitarist, you would notice something." Jessica said urgently.

"What?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"Jeremy's gone!"

"Why?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" Jessica practically screamed. Suddenly Tia barged into the girls' room. She faced Elizabeth.

"You were just kissing Conner!" she said accusatorily.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, feeling a blush creeping up her face. "I_ was_." She began fingering her hair, a dreamy expression settling on her face.

"Wow," Tia said, sitting down next to Jessica. "That's amazing. So many eventful things have happened tonight. You guys turn eighteen, Jeremy leaves, Elizabeth and Conner hook-up again, Melissa and Will break up, Lila falls in front of everyone, someone spikes the punch-" Tia was cut short in her recap.

"Lila fell?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"Melissa and Will broke up?" Elizabeth said at the exact same time.

Tia frowned and motioned to Jessica. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what? Jess, what do you have to do with Will and Melissa?" Elizabeth folded her arms. "And why did Jeremy leave?"

Jessica wrung her hands together. "Well, first, Jeremy gave me this amazing ring, and on the inside he engraved _Jessica and Jeremy _forever-"

"Really? Conner gave me this amazing blue topaz necklace, and he said-" Elizabeth began.

"Liz! Come on, stop interrupting!" Jessica said.

"Really, Liz you should listen. This part gets juicy." Tia said, a smirk across her face.

"Ok, anyway, so Jeremy gave me the ring, and as he was putting it on my finger, Will came up and asked if he could talk to me in private. So then Jeremy steps in between Will and me and he's all like, 'whatever you need to say to Jessica you can say to me.' So, then Will says, 'Jessica, Melissa and I broke up." So I was all, 'And?' Then Jeremy was getting really angry right about now, and he said something like 'How dare you talk to Jessica about this in front of me? What are you trying to say Simmons?'" Jessica paused for breath and then raced on. "And Will with his cocky self was like, ' Well, I told you to leave, Aames,' I swear he was drunk because then he went on, 'Besides, now she can come back to the one she wants and the one who wants her,' And of course Jeremy got angry with that stupid statement and he was about to punch Will and then-"

"Jessica tried to stop him. And then Jeremy thought that Jessica was taking Will's side, he must have been drunk too, and then Jeremy just walked off." Tia finished triumphantly.

"Yeah," Jessica said softly, her eyes filling.

" Don't worry Jess. It is going to be okay." Elizabeth put her hand around her sister's shoulder.

Tia walked to the door of the bathroom and looked out to the party. "Ohmigod guys, you need to see this. Andy, Dave, Maria , Jade, Evan, Cherie and some other girl I don't know are over there dancing on that table!"

Jessica laughed in spite of herself when she saw what Tia was talking about. "Look at them!"

"We have to go join them." Elizabeth said determinedly. "Come on, Jess, we need to get your mind off of your troubles. It's not every day you turn eighteen! Let's go, you'll sort out everything tomorrow." She grabbed Tia and Jessica each by their arms and pulled them toward the tables. It was time to have some serious fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREPARATIONS**

**Author's note: After reading this chapter you might notice that in my version I send Jessica and Elizabeth off to separate colleges. Jessica has decided to go to USC and Elizabeth, turning down Oxford because it was to far away has decided to go to Yale . Also you may find some similarities between my story and the actual book, this is because I picked out the aspects I liked in the real "sweet 18". You may also notice that the characters are a little more….racy in my version.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Elizabeth Wakefield hummed to herself as she packed her stuff into her large duffel bag. As she folded the clothes she had selected to carry on the road trip with her friends, she remembered the Sweet Valley High Graduation ceremony that had taken place the day before. She remembered her, well actually, Jessica's salutatorian speech and laughed silently as she remembered Maria's valedictorian speech. Maria, in a bold move, had happily proclaimed to the senior class that it was time to party, and they had lived up to her request at the huge bash Lila Fowler had thrown at their mansion. As her one of her all time favourite songs, "Dancing Queen" began playing on the radio, Elizabeth began singing along and dancing around her room to the tune. She, obviously was in a good mood.

Jessica Wakefield walked into her sister's room and flopped down on the bed. She had a dreamy expression on her face. She looked up at her sister's antics and laughed. She, also, looked like she was in a good mood.

Jessica picked up a random piece of clothing from her sister's bed and began fingering the fabric. "Liz, I am having so much fun!"

Elizabeth stopped dancing and gingerly placed a white baby-tee into her duffel bag. "Wow, I didn't know that my dancing was so good."

Jessica flung a pillow at her twin and missed by a mile. "Whatever. I mean, this is the first time all year, if you realize, that you and I have both been amazingly happy at the same time." She sighed happily.  
"Yeah I know! That is so true." Elizabeth placed the duffel bag on the floor and sat down on the bed, looking tired. "I noticed that you and Jeremy did some major making up last night."

"Yeah, well, it was overdue," Jessica blushed. "We talked it all out and-"

"Yeah right, Jess," Elizabeth snorted. "Talked? I didn't see any talking going on over there. I mean, did you all get off that couch all night?"

"Yeah, yeah, look who's talking," Jessica angled an eyebrow up and wagged a disappointed finger at her sister. "Where, my sis, did you and Conner disappear to?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, you know, we kind of were looking for some privacy. At least we weren't tongue wrestling in front of the entire party!"

"Yeah, you were tongue wrestling at your own party," Jessica giggled.

Elizabeth turned serious. "I don't know, Jess, it seems like I have all this pent-up energy. I'm, like, feeling weird. Rebellious, even. Like, I just don't care any more. I mean, I am actually an adult, and I can make my own decisions."

"I know!" Jessica turned on her side and looked at her sister, wide-eyed. "Like, we're free!"

"Yes! And in two days, we'll be out of here. On. Our. Own."

"I can't believe it! I can't wait!" Jessica squealed.

"Me neither." The two of them lay there, silent for a while. Then Jessica sat up straight.

"Liz, did Todd ask you out after graduation? I heard Lila talking about it."

"Uh, yeah he did," Elizabeth said. "I turned him down."

"Wow. He still wants you."

"Yeah, but, I think it would be dumb to go down that road again. Besides, I mean, Conner." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, like that road is so unexplored." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care, Jess. I just want to give us another chance. And seeing that he decided to go into the music department at U of Connecticut, it seems we will both be in Connecticut for college." Elizabeth smiled happily.

Jessica grinned. "This is going to work out so well. You and Conner in Connecticut, Me and Jer in Cali…wow, can it get better that this?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister. "I don't think so, Jessie, I really don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! I hope you are enjoying my first fan fic! I have realized that I may have to change the rating of this thing lol.**

_Evan Plummer Senior Will_

_To Jeremy I leave a trip to Vegas anytime with the guys_

_To Tia a crown for she who reigns above us all_

_To Andy your pool back and as thanks, I dedicate my first swimming gold trophy_

_To Conner I leave true friendship, a game of pool and silent understanding_

_To Jessica I leave subu noodles, okay, you are a feminist and the last half of that dance we never finished_

_To Elizabeth I leave a shoulder whenever you need it and an embarrassed blush_

_To Jade, my everything_

Jessica Wakefield inhaled the salty, smoky air and smiled as her boyfriend, Jeremy Aames encircled her waist with his strong arms. It was Saturday, now less than twenty-four hours before she and her friends embarked on their first road trip as a group. Jessica could hardly wait. She looked around the bonfire she and her friends had set up, a kind of a last bash before they left into the great unknown. Jessica shook her head and giggled. Since when did she talk like that?

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked.

"Everything." She turned to him and put her arms around his neck. "I am just the happiest I have been for a long while. It's been long overdue."

Jeremy smiled at his girlfriend, and planted a kiss on her nose. Jessica looked at him and wondered what she had done to deserve a boyfriend as sweet as he was. She put her head on his shoulder. At least she had ended up with him and not Will. She looked at Will, who was laughing it up with his buddies. They had just thrown Aaron Dallas into the water. What a jerk.

Looking at Will, Jessica suddenly felt an appreciative closeness to Jeremy. She pulled back from there embrace and pressed her body close against his. She put her hands on his neck gently. He seemed to understand what she was thinking and he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue until his mouth was merged with hers. Jessica let out a little moan as his tongue searched her mouth. They sat down together on a piece of driftwood, as Jeremy leaned into her. As Jeremy's lips left her mouth and traveled down to the side of her neck, all Jessica could feel was her desire for him and nothing else.

"Whatever, Conner, it wasn't that funny." Elizabeth pouted. She and Conner were comfortably seated side by side on a large log with their backs to the fire. She gave him a playful shove, but his uncontrollable laughter continued.

"Liz-it was so funny. You should have seen yourself on that driveway with your shoes in your hand…" Conner burst into another bout of laughter.

Elizabeth giggled in spite of herself. It probably was really funny. Just then, Evan and Jade plopped down next to them.

"Hey guys," Evan nodded. "What's his deal?" He said, poking Conner, who, by now was struggling to breathe through his guffaws.

"Oh, he is just remembering Cherie's party where I got drunk." Elizabeth said nonchalantly, waving Conner off.

Jade giggled. "Oh, I remember that. It was like Breakaway Liz." Elizabeth whacked Jade on her shoulder.

"Yeah, all I can remember is that for a while, Liz was seriously considering jumping into the pool with her underwear alone due to a lack of a swimsuit." Evan could barely get his words out through his laughing.

This remark brought a fresh wave of laughing from Conner, who now seemed like he would never stop to Elizabeth. Not that she minded, because laughing was not a regular occurrence in Conner's world. She was thinking about how cute he looked when he was struggling for breath when Jade spoke again.

"I know, Lizzie has always been such a goodie- goodie."

"I have not!" Elizabeth said indignantly. Everyone looked at her with amused smirks on their faces. She could tell they all believed otherwise.

"Yes, you have Liz," Jade insisted. "I mean, it's only been this year since you've loosened up a bit." Elizabeth remained silent. What could she say to prove otherwise? Nothing.

"I mean, that's okay," Jade went on. "But it was nice to see the bad Liz for a while."

"Do you think you will swim in your underwear ever again?" Evan said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

But Elizabeth was in no mood to joke. She had to prove to Jade, Evan and everyone else that she was no obedient five-year old. She got up and took Conner's hand.

"Come on Conner. The water's looking good."

"What?" Conner said, standing up. "Liz, what are you-"

"Conner, if the girl wants to swim, you're gonna swim with the girl." Elizabeth said, walking determinedly toward the water, even though a loud voice at the back of her head was telling her to turn around and walk the other direction. The waters were practically black in the night sky and Elizabeth's imagination was running away with thoughts of creatures lurking beneath the surface.

"Wakefield, come on you are a big girl," Elizabeth muttered. "What do you think; a sea monster will get you?" Elizabeth and Conner stopped at the shore and looked at each other. Conner bore a big grin on his face.

He leaned over. "Liz, I don't know what you are doing, but I just want you to know," he paused, "that it is so sexy."

Elizabeth laughed. Conner had just given her the last shred of courage she needed.

She stepped closer into the shadows and pulled off her top, revealing her white bra. The guys at the bonfire started hooting loudly and began gathering around until Conner turned and gave them looks of disdain. Giggling, Elizabeth pulled off her denim shorts, and after a brief second of hesitation and self-consciousness, she began wading into the water. When she had made it in a good enough distance to hide her bottom half, she stopped and turned toward the shore, looking for Conner.

He was standing on the shore looking at her. He was smiling with awe, and then he quickly pulled off his T-shirt. He began wading out into the water to meet her. "Liz, you are so cool," he said when he was near her, smiling like a little boy.

"I know," she grinned and put her hands around his waist. "I keep trying to tell everyone that but, I don't know, they just don't believe me."

"I do," Conner said, pecking her on the nose.

"Come on guys!" Evan bellowed from the shore. "We don't want to see all this!"

"Get a room!" Jade yelled, a laugh in her voice. She and Evan walked away, waving Conner and Elizabeth off.

Elizabeth laughed at the scenario. Here she was, with her boyfriend, in fairly cold water in only her underwear. She looked at Conner. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey, Liz," he whispered into her ear. He sounded so sexy, Elizabeth just wanted to grab him and kiss him like it was going out of style. "Want to get some privacy?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused. He continued. "Take a deep breath." He did the same and then he pulled her under the surface of the water with him. Before she could catch her bearings, he pulled her to him in a strong kiss. She could feel herself melt into him, and suddenly, the last thing on her mind were the creepy-crawlies that were probably lurking nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Plz read and review. I hope that you guys are enjoying my first fan fic! Oh…um since Sweet Valley is a fictional place I have had to make a few improvisions as to where the road trip is gonna head and stuff..**

_Andy Marsden Senior Will_

_To Jade, thanks for all the free coffee_

_To Jessica, comic relief whenever you need it_

_To Elizabeth, anytime you need a ride I'll meet you at your corner and I am really sorry about what happened at my pool party a few months ago_

_To Evan, pool time_

_To Conner, a joke whenever you really need it, true friendship_

_To Tee, thanks for everything. You're the best_

_To Dave, the future. _

_To Sweet Valley High, my footprints are forever on your soil. Clean them._

**Road Trip!**

Tia Ramirez stuck her head out of the window of the Trent's car, the breeze whipping her hair on her face. She had never felt better in her life, except probably when she was handed her high school diploma. She was free, on her own (well at least for three weeks), with her best friends and her entire life ahead of her. Of course there was the entire heading off to AmeriCorps, leaving-home, leaving-parents, leaving-friends, leaving-Trent, uncertain-future thing to worry about, but Tia was always a Cup-half-full kind of girl.

"ROAD TRIP!" Jade yelled for the umpteenth time since they had left Sweet Valley. Tia laughed and inhaled the crisp air. She couldn't believe it was happening, but it was.

"Hey, Tee, should I just follow Conner, or is he planning to follow me?" Trent asked her uncertainly with a laugh breaking his voice.

"Don't worry, Itinerary Girl to the rescue!" Tia opened the map and the itinerary she and Conner and Liz had printed. "First stop…….drumroll please!" Evan and Andy began pounding on the back of Tia's seat. Hard. Tia giggled. "Okay, so since we're going all the way round to San Francisco to Garden City in Idaho, and then back around to Salt Lake City, then to Los Angeles and then back home, yes, Andy we are going to do that in three weeks so stop making those 'hmm' noises….didn't you guys read the itinerary!"

"No," came the resounding chorus from Trent, Andy, Jade and Evan.

"Okay…" Tia laughed. "Well anyway, our first stop is Lake Merritt in Oakland!"

"Oh how cool," Jade murmured. "Where are we gonna overnight?"

"Okay we have a choice. We can all overnight in the cutest little Bed & Breakfast, or we can all camp out. No separating, we are all sticking together. So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Oh, camp out definitely. Maybe next time we will actually stay in a room." Jade said.

"Yeah, I didn't come on this trip to stay inside." Evan piped up. "A manly-man like me needs the great outdoors to quench my desire for adventure!" Evan began knocking his fists against his chest and bellowing like a wannabe Tarzan. Everyone else began laughing.

"But guys," Tia began when the laughter subsided. "Do you think everyone else will agree to camp out?"

"Who cares?" Jade blurted out. "We're the fun car,"

"Yeah, they can't touch us," Andy said loudly. He turned around to look for Conner's car. When he had them in vision, he lifted both his middle fingers and flashed it at them . "Suckers!" he screamed.

"Asshole!" came Jessica's voice flying back. Andy began laughing. "Whatever," he said, sitting back down. "Let her think she has won. I will so put toothpaste on her face while she is asleep."

"I'll help," Jade said eagerly.


	5. Chapter 4 con't

**Author's Note- Sry its been so long since I updated…I am a busy girl lol..anyways I hope u are enjoying it….Plz read and review!**

_Meanwhile_

"Eat dirt, Andy!" Jessica screamed as they passed Trent's car for the 3rd time in one hour. The two cars were going back and forth trying to maintain the lead as the teens zoomed down the freeway. Dave laughed appreciatively.

"You and Andy never let up do you?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, it's been like two hours since you all have been playing this game of---of"

"Of our-car-is-cooler," Elizabeth supplied with a giggle. "Besides, I don't see the problem, Jess. Obviously, our car is cooler. Look who's in it," Elizabeth waved a hand around.

"Me," Conner said.

"Me," Dave and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"Me," Jeremy sighed, as if in bliss of his own existence. Silence followed his statement. Everyone looked at Jessica.

"Oh, yeah, and me," Jessica piped up, causing everyone to laugh.

"I hate driving," Conner suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why?" Elizabeth laid a hand on his thigh.  
"'Cuz I have pay attention to the road while everyone else has all the fun." Conner pouted like a two year old. Elizabeth laughed.

"Awww…." She said consolingly and edged closer to him.

"Hey, Liz, don't get too close…there's precious cargo aboard…ahem…..me, and we don't need Conner to be distracted.." Jeremy said suggestively. "If you know what I mean..."

"Whatever, Jer," Elizabeth said, swatting at Jeremy.

"Hey, Conner, if you were serious about that driving thing… I don't mind driving if you want." Dave said, sipping his beer.

Conner looked at him in the rear-view mirror. "You don't?"

"No, man, of course not," Dave said.

"Conner, you would _let_ Dave drive? As in, your car?" Elizabeth asked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't mind," Conner said, looking at her.

"Ok, then its settled. We'll all switch at the next stop. Andy can come in the front seat here while I drive, you and Liz can come in the back here," Dave began

"Yeah…me and Jer can go in Trent's car and Jade can come over hear. It's Evan's and Jade's turn to split up." Jessica said.

"Whatever, I don't care who goes where-"Conner said

"Yeah yeah as long as you and Liz are in the back right?" Jeremy sneered. "You sick sicko," he spat, causing a round of laughter.

"Something like that," Conner chuckled.

"How sweet," Liz said, touching Conner's face, eliciting barfing sounds from the bask seat.

"How nauseous, is more like it," Dave said in a stage whisper as he screwed up his face.

"Hey guys, Tia just texted me," Jessica said loudly. "Seems like they decided that we should camp out tonight."

"Who cares where we sleep, it's not like any of us are going to get any sleep any way," Elizabeth muttered.

"Young lady, just what are you insinuating!" Jeremy demanded.  
"Yeah, Liz, do you have some plans that the rest of us don't know about?" Jessica pitched in.

"No, guys, I meant with Andy on the prowl? Did you see how much toothpaste he packed in that suitcase? Something tells me not all of it is for his pearly-whites," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh please, Liz. Andy ain't got nothing on me," Jessica said self-confidently. "He's got toothpaste, huh? Well I've got some stuff too. So unless he wants to wake up with blond eyebrows he will stay far away from me."

"Oooh, Jess you bad girl." Conner said mischievously.

"Yeah, how sexy." Jeremy said, pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss.

"Free porn!" Dave screamed and then burst into laughter.

"Get the camera!" Elizabeth shouted. After the laughter subsided, she turned to her crimson-faced sister. "See? Told you we were the fun car!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: thanx for the reviews plz keep em coming! Also plz forgive me for not giving much detail about the actual places they visit on the road trip…I am not from America and so I find it kind of tedious to go look up places for them to go….sorry, but I think what _happens _on the trip is more important than where they actually go.**

"Hey, do you guys remember prom?" Jessica asked the group wistfully.

"God, that fiasco. I want more coffee." Tia said in one breath, looking around the late-night diner that they were all packed into, hoping beyond hope that they would all drop the topic.

"Yeah. Me too." Elizabeth said, also sounding uncomfortable at the switch in conversation topics. Tia looked at her sympathetically. Then she glanced around the table at her friends. Evan and Jade and Jeremy were deep in conversation about the pros and cons of ordering biscotti. Andy and Dave were discussing the need for more televisions in the world. Maybe nobody really wanted to rehash the events of prom.

"Yeah, Tee. Prom." Conner said, with a mischievous look on his face. "Why don't you tell me again how you hurled a tiara at Melissa Fox? I never seem to get tired of that story."

Tia flopped her head down onto the table. Why did she expect any less? "Conner, you shouldn't talk. Really. You weren't even there, remember?"

'Doesn't sound like I missed anything." He snorted. "Besides, I think I came for the best part." Tia saw him shift slightly and knew that he had taken Elizabeth's hand.

"Ohmigod, you guys," Trent said dramatically. He slammed his coffee cup so hard down onto the table he almost soaked his egg sandwich. "Does the word nauseating mean anything to you freaks?" Conner flicked a straw in his direction in response just as Jeremy laughed appreciatively of Trent's outburst.

Conner flicked his eyes in Jeremy's direction. "Look who's talking." He turned to Jessica, who was almost sitting in Jeremy's lap. "Jess, you don't seem comfortable. Why don't you just _lie down_ in Jeremy's lap? We all know you want you." He said dryly, earning laughs from the rest of the gang.

"Whatever." Jessica grinned.

"Wow, what a great comeback. Can't handle anything with more that two syllables can you?" Conner asked, feigning concern.

"I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person," Jessica deadpanned. The group broke into laughter, and Jessica and Andy high-fived. Evan was choking with laughter on his salad and Jade began to whack him on his back. Hard.

"Ow!" Evan choked out, motioning for Jade to stop hitting him. However, Jade seemed to take it differently, and began to hit her boyfriend harder. By the time the laughter subsided, Evan could breathe again, no thanks to his overzealous girlfriend. Everyone quieted down in anticipation as Evan began to speak, half expecting him to tackle Jade.

Evan opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked at Jade who was laughing uncontrollably. "Thank you Jade, honey, for that." There was a collective mock gasp from the group, followed by a few giggles. "It's nice to know that if I am ever choking to death, you will do your best in trying to kill me by beating me silly and ending my suffering." The group collapsed in laughter again.

Elizabeth breathed in the smoky air, letting her eyes blur in and out of focus as she stared at the fire that the guys had started. She couldn't remember when last she had felt so relaxed. She was with her best friends, her boyfriends, her sister. She looked up at the beautiful night sky. The weather was beautiful. Parents were a million miles away. She was eating s'mores. Elizabeth allowed a little smile to play on her lips as she heard the sounds of Tia and Trent talking and laughing in his tent, and the laughter and splashing coming from her extreme left as Dave, Jade, Andy and Evan swam around in a little pond they had discovered behind their campsite. Then Elizabeth looked at Conner's handsome face illuminated by the flames. Nope, she hadn't been this happy in a long, long while.

"Liz, do you think Mom and Dad are missing us?" Jessica asked.

"Nope." Elizabeth said, eliciting a few laughs from Jeremy and Conner. "I mean, they said something about taking a trip up to Montana for two weeks. They haven't had a vacation alone in a while. So no, I doubt they'll be home moping around for us," she explained.

"Ew, gross, parent time." Jessica screwed up her face.

"Grow up Jess," Elizabeth grinned, throwing a balled up napkin at her sister.

"What time is it?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

Conner checked his watch. "Ten," he replied.

"Jess," Jeremy began but Jessica cut him short.

"Yeah, let's," Jessica got up, and she led Jeremy to the car.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked, munching on a marshmallow.

"Oh, we wanted to go to a drive in movie," Jessica said. "It starts at ten thirty. We'll be back around midnight you guys," She got in the passenger seat in the car as the engine sprang into life. She shouted goodbyes to Tia and Trent, and then shouted ""Night you goofy assholes!" to Jade and the guys in the pond. With a screech, she and Jeremy were gone.

Elizabeth and Conner looked at each other and laughed. "Okay," Elizabeth said slowly, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"It's good that they're gone," Conner said grinning, and Elizabeth laughed. She flopped down on the blue blanket that Jeremy had spread next to the fire for he and Jessica before Elizabeth and Conner had snagged it. Elizabeth had to smile as Conner wrapped one arm around her and the two of them lost themselves in the stars.

"If anyone had told me that I would be here with you like this today a month ago, I would have laughed in their faces." Conner murmured and chuckled softly. Elizabeth remained silent, and Conner looked down at her. "Oh, Liz," he said once he saw her face. "I didn't mean it like that! I only meant that I never thought that we'd be together again."

"I know," Elizabeth said, her voice only above a whisper. "We were looking like a lost cause back there for a while." She and Conner laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, me and Alaana,"

"And me and Jeff," Elizabeth said, and Conner held her a little tighter. " But, I mean, after it all, we still came through. "

Conner smiled. "You know, Elizabeth, you were the first person I ever told I loved,"

"Yeah. I know." Elizabeth began tracing the lining of Conner's red tee with her fingers.

"I do love you, you know, Liz." Conner said tenderly.

"I know." Elizabeth gave Conner a quick kiss. "I love you, too."

Conner smiled contentedly. "You know, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on? Even before, you know, we hooked up, I spent nights and nights thinking about you. I mean, it scared me. I had never felt this way about someone."

"I remember thinking that I would never have you. Wondering if you felt the same way about me. You had me guessing for a while there." Elizabeth said.

"Good." Conner said, planting a kiss on her nose.

"Yeah. Well, there's one thing I can say about us." Elizabeth looked up at her boyfriend.

"What?"

"I always thought that you were so freakin' cute!" Elizabeth laughed. "I mean, jeez! Do you know how annoyed I was with myself when I was with Jeff and you would pass looking all sexy in some get up!"

Conner shook with laughter. "You think I'm sexy, huh?" he said with an unabashed grin all over his face.

"Only when I really have to," Elizabeth said, laughing, after a moment of consideration. She broke into hysterical giggles as Conner flung himself on top of her and began kissing her like crazy.

"Sexy enough for you?" Conner asked in a low voice after a minute.

"Nah…try harder," Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes as their lips merged again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: PLZ read and review! Hope you guys like the plot in this chapter! As you might notice, I have absolutely no regard with anything which happened in SVU. So forget anything you ever read there before you read this chapter…lol. Oh and I haven't said this in a while…I don't own any Sweet Valley characters.**

"You're thinking of doing what, Jessica!" Elizabeth waved her piece of French toast around as she spoke so little pieces of bread flew around.

"Hey, Liz, watch it," Jade warned, wiping away some butter that had flew onto her white sleeve.

"Sorry," Elizabeth apologized without even looking at Jade. Her shocked eyes were still fixed on her sister. "Jess, you can't be serious. You need to think this through more." She looked around the table, and Jade and Tia stared back at her. The four of them were in a cute café off the interstate while they waited for the guys to return from the gas station where they were filling up the cars and getting them checked. The last thing any of them needed was a flat tire as they headed into San Francisco. "Right guys?" Elizabeth looked at Tia and Jade, waiting for back up.

"Um, I mean," Tia fumbled with her ponytail. "I was thinking about having sex with Angel a while aback," she cleared her throat. "We decided to wait, and I'm glad we did, but then again, Jess isn't me and Jeremy isn't Angel."

"What?" Elizabeth stared at her friend as if Tia had grown an extra head. "Jessica can't have sex with Jeremy! She'll regret it later! Besides, what about all the risks?" Elizabeth hissed across the faux-wood tabletop at Jessica.

"God, Liz! I am not four years old! I know all the risks! What makes you think I haven't thought it all through yet?" Jessica shot-back, her face turning red.

"Um, you guys," Jade said, looking around. "Could we keep it down? People are starting to stare. And I'm sure Jessica doesn't want everyone in here knows about her sex life." She giggled. "Or potential sex life, anyway."

"What do you think, Jade? What should I do?" Jessica leaned across the table toward a now uncomfortable Jade, avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Well, um, Jess, I am not really the person to ask about this." Jade said, staring down at her latte as if it held the secret to life.

"What do you mean?" Tia said smiling, as if Jade to start spewing some award winning gossip. "Have you had sex before?"

"Well," Jade began, toying with stirrer, a sly smile playing upon her face. "Yeah."

"What!" all three girls screeched.

"Yeah."

"With who?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"Um," Jade began blushing. "Evan." There was an audible gasp around the table.

"Evan!" Elizabeth said loudly. Jade shot her a look and the girls looked around the café sheepishly. "Evan!" Elizabeth repeated, this time in a stage whisper. "When?"

"The night before graduation."

"Ohmigod...you all dropped me home that night!" Elizabeth said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, we did." Jade laughed. "I mean, that night, we were both really happy and my mom had just landed that book deal, and everything was just right, I guess."

"Why didn't you say something?" Tia asked, grabbing on to Jade's wrist.

"Because I knew you all would sit like you are staring at me!" Jade giggled.

"Ohmigod," Jessica said, sitting back in her chair. " This is unbelievable. See, Liz? Jade and Evan did it, and she's doesn't regret it."

"Jess, I still think you should think this over again." Elizabeth said, chewing on a slice of cheese.

"No, Liz." Jessica retorted. "You think I shouldn't make love to Jeremy."

"That's right Jess," Elizabeth countered, putting her slice of cheese back on the table. "I don't think you should. I mean, what if you get pregnant?"

"Liz, this is Jess's decision to make you know," Tia said tentatively.

"I know," Elizabeth said sighing. She rubbed her face in her hands. "Look, Jess. Please. Promise me you will think this over again."

"Liz, one; I won't get pregnant…have you ever heard of birth control?" Jessica began, slamming her orange juice down on the table. "Two; I love Jeremy. I am an adult. I think it's my choice whether or not I want to take our relationship onto the next level."

"Oh, that's not a level, Jess, that's a whole new plateau." Tia said, and she and Jade giggled. Jessica shot an annoyed glance in their direction.

"Jess, are you taking birth control?" Elizabeth asked seriously.

"No Liz, but there's the morning after pill, you know. I picked up a pack the other day when we stopped off at a drugstore. Plus, we can use a condom." Jessica said defiantly.

"Jeez, Jess, you really have this all planned out, don't you," Elizabeth couldn't manage to keep the bite out of her voice.

"Yeah, Liz, I have. Because I want this to be perfect. Maybe if you would stop being a goody-two shoe, you would understand." Jessica said. Before Elizabeth could reply, Jade piped up.

"There are the guys!" She said a little too cheerily, as if she was trying to counteract the sisterly bitch vibes that were floating around. "Let's do it!" She said, standing up as Conner blowed his horn at them. Then as she realized what she had said, she looked around the table, frozen. "I mean, let's go, not do it."

The four girls broke into laughter.


End file.
